Del otro lado del cristal
by gabyah
Summary: Bien dicen que no te puedes hablar de algo que no conoces, como carajos iba a saber yo que los abrazos de esa mujer generan tal adicción. Me sentía tan bien, como si ya nada importara, la presión de sus cálidas manos sobre mi espalda era reconfortante y estrecharla sobre mi pecho me hacía sentir poderoso. –Carajo, carajo, carajo.- esa voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Del otro lado del cristal

Capítulo 1: Introducción

Ella miraba con ceño y aire de superioridad, odiaba cuando se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones, ambos sentados lado a lado, mirando en dirección contrarias uno del otro, la rubia cruzada de brazos y con cara larga y el molesto pero incomodo, al pasar por un bache ellos se rozaron rompiendo así el silencio.

-creí haberte dicho que no me tocaras Arnoldo

-como si yo quisiera tocarte Helga

-entonces no lo hagas y vete a otro asiento

-con eso que hay tanto lugar en este GRAN AUTO

-no me mires a mí, yo no traje este transporte, de eso te encargas tu

-¿yo? Tú tenías que encargarte de eso

-ja, ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de estar atascados en esta lata de sardinas

-pues claro, ESA ERA TU TAREA

-no me grites Arnoldo, para empezar tu don bondadoso con tu estúpida campaña humanitaria tienen la culpa

-pues si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho y nos hacías el favor de no tener tu encantadora presencia

-pues no fue que me muriera de ganas de venir, obligada estoy y deja de tocarme –empujando a Arnold al otro extremo-

-no te estoy tocando y no me empujes –empujando de vuelta a Helga- como quisiera que dejaras de ser tan odiosa y antipática

Todo fue borroso, entre tantos empujones que se daban uno al otro en conjunto con que el chofer perdió el control por haber caído en una gran zanja en medio del camino solo recordaba como la cabeza de la rubia chocaba estrepitosamente contra el cristal, al instante su rostro se tiño de un gran rojo vivo

-¡HELGA!... ¡HELGA! Pare el auto por favor –ella no contestaba, estaba totalmente inconsciente, la sangre no paraba de brotar– o por dios… o por dios ¡HELGA!

Despertó adolorida, la luz le irritaba los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y tenía nauseas, se miró la ropa y estaba teñida de algo rojo, no entendía nada, intento hablar pero de sus labios solo salían balbuceos, de un movimiento brusco intento levantarse pero solo consiguió sentirse más nauseabunda. Alguien la recostaba nuevamente – tranquila- le escucho decir, ella no podía enfocar su mirada todo le seguía dando vueltas, le lloraban los ojos ante esa endemoniada luz y esa maldita punzada en la cabeza -¿Dónde estoy? logro decir -¿Qué me paso?

-te golpeaste en la cabeza muy fuerte … Helga yo..

-¿Helga?... ¿q.. Quien es Helga?

Arnold sintió la sangre en los pies, si de por sí ya se sentía miserable, rogaba internamente por que se tratara de una pesadilla que no fuera verdad tal vez despertaría en cualquier momento o la misma Helga soltaria una risa burlona diciéndole caíste zopenco

-Helga… t.. tú.. Tu ¿no sabes quién soy?

Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente al rubio tratando de no cerrar los ojos ante esa maldita intensa luz, se sentí desvanecer la punzada se volvió más fuerte, ella frunció el ceño en señal de malestar.

-n… no, no sé quién eres

-¿de verdad? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Arnold

El doctor presente aparto al rubio de la cama y comenzó a revisarla, ella seguía aturdida pero contestaba el interrogatorio.

-lo que me suponía, tiene amnesia

-¡AMNESIA!

-si, según lo que me contaste ya le había pasado antes ¿verdad?

-s…si doctor

-tomare nuevamente una tomografía y se quedara en observación ¿ya le han informado a sus padres?

-no, no puede comunicarme con ellos, están de viaje y regresaran dentro de dos semanas

-ya entiendo, estaré al pendiente de ella, mandare a unas enfermeras para que la cambien de ropa si me disculpan –saliendo del cuarto-

La noche fue horrible para el pobre oji verde, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, aunque Helga lo sacaba de quicio sabía perfectamente que la verdadera Helga se escondía detrás de una barrera de cristal para resguardarse y poder observar todo mientras que la malhumorada y ruda Helga se hacía cargo de la situación, y sin embargo él no se pudo contener y de nuevo estaba sin poder recordar nada y otra vez por su causa.

Observaba como se movía de vez en cuando en su cama ya con la bata del hospital, se veía tan frágil, tan sola, se le revolvió el estómago como es que consiente o inconscientemente siempre le terminaba haciendo daño, es acaso que era un maestro de la idiotez.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Esta es otra historia espero no sea muy larga o que no se me seque el cerebro para seguir escribiendo**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El abuelo me presto su auto para trasladar a Helga del hospital, por ninguna razón utilizaría nuevamente aquel coche donde ella perdió la memoria, era demasiado incomodo además de que no quería ver el cristal estrellado donde se golpeó, si soy un cobarde, verlo me aria sentir aún más miserable de lo que sé que soy,¡COBARDE! ,¡COBARDE! ,¡COBARDE!. Al parecer mis pensamientos logran desencajar mi rostro por que empieza a mirarme preocupada.

-te duele algo

-h.. he no ¿porque lo dices?

-es que haces caras extrañas, pensé que tal vez algo te molesta

-no que podría ser (si algo me molesta, por favor no me mires así, preocupándote por mí)

-¿enserio? Puff que alivio –sonriendo dulcemente-

- enserio (¿por qué me sonríes? no ves que soy un miserable) yo estoy bien, no te preocupes te puede hacer mal

- no creo que haga mal preocuparme por ti, además tú me agradas eres una buena persona

-y. yo… n..No ( ¿qué le agrado? ¿Qué soy buena persona? O por dios o por dios pobre chica, definitivamente soy un miserable)

- ¿enserio te sienes bien? Si quieres podemos ir otro día

- si… no… quiero decir… si me siento bien y tenemos que ir por tu ropa

-mmmmm pero…

-mira ya llegamos

Di gracias a dios por poder bajarme del auto, diablos empiezo a extrañar los insultos, amenos con ellos y sin mi sentimiento de culpa me sentiría más a salvo, empiezo a entender por qué se escondía tras un muro, sin duda quisiera hacer lo mismo en estos momentos.

-¿esta es mi casa?

-sí, esta es tu casa

-ya veo

-si ven hay que ir por tus cosas

-¡Arnold! Insisto no es necesario que me quede en tu casa no quiero molestar

-tus padres no estarán y todavía necesitas cuidados y no es molestia –mientras abría la puerta-

-ella entro mirando todo con mucha atención, parecía que quería que cada cosa le contara algo, algo que le ayudara a recordar, no la quise interrumpir y subí las escaleras, recordaba perfectamente donde estaba su habitación, recordé cuando años atrás también estuve en esa misma casa cuidando de ella la primera vez que perdió la memoria. ¡Bravo Shortman! ¡Debes tener un record! Al entrar a su alcoba note nuevamente la presencia del rosa, rayos sí que le encantaba el ese color, contrario a lo que se podría imaginar esa habitación seguía siendo tan femenina como hace años, tome las cajas que traje para sus cosas abrí varios de sus cajones y sorpresa la mía, carajos como olvide que era la habitación de una chica, serré estrepitosamente el cajón no quería seguir viendo su ropa íntima, porque tenía que ser tan denso, solo es ropa ¿no? Intente abrirlo de nuevo pero tan rápido como lo hice lo volví cerrar, sentía mi cara roja -MALDICION – porque que no le dije a Susi que nos acompañara, me levante y mire desesperado a toda a la habitación tenía que haber algo que yo pudiera empacar sin sentirme un acosador, me dirigí a su armario para mi sorpresa era muy ordenada empecé a descolgar barias de sus ropas y en un estante me llamo la atención que había varios libros pequeños rigurosamente ordenados.

-¡Arnold! ¿Estás aquí?

-si Helga estoy aquí adentro del armario

-¡DEL ARMARIO! –corriendo hacia el rubio y tapándole los ojos- ¡NO MIRES!

-¡HELGA! ¿Qué no mire qué? –Aun sin poder ver nada-

-¿he? pues no lo se

-Helga ¿podrías quitar tus manos? por favor

-¿he? Si… si perdóname –bajando las manos de su rostro-

-¿que fue eso?

-n.. no .. no lo sé –riendo nerviosa totalmente ruborizada-

Es extraño ¿no? Pero la verdad es que no puede quitarle la mirada de encima, ahí estaba ella parada frente a mí con su rostro totalmente ruborizado y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, ofrecía una hermosa visión que jamás creí posible, verla totalmente tierna, bueno ya anteriormente la había visto pero solo unos breves segundos antes de que se recuperara y me digiera algo así como "que miras melenudo" –perdóname- alcance a escuchar, parecía una niña regañada sin duda alguna era hermoso verla así.

-no te preocupes ¿crees que con esta ropa alcance?

-supongo que si

-Bien porque la verdad me siento mal tomando tus cosas ¿podrías empacar lo de los cajones tú?

En menos de diez minutos terminamos de empacar lo que consideramos necesario, fui subiendo una por una las cajas al auto, cuando regrese a la sala la vi parada frente a varias fotografías.

-¿esta es mi familia?

- si esta es tu familia – note que su rostro se veía serio

-¿nos vamos?

-si necesitas un momento puedo esperar…

-no, está bien…. Mejor ya vámonos

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, todo el rato estuvo mirando hacia la ventana, sin duda estaba triste, pero no supe que decirle, eran demasiadas cosas la pérdida de memoria, tener que quedarse en mi casa, y tantas cosas más, dios se suponía que siempre había sido bueno ayudando a los demás ¿porque no le decía nada?

Cuando llegamos subí las cajas a la habitación donde se quedaría, bajamos a ayudar a la abuela, bueno la abuela nos bajó, por un momento sentí alivio cuando comenzó a reír, ella y la abuela se llevaban de maravilla nunca vi que alguien le siguiera el paso en sus locuras pero valla que Helga le ponía su huella al asunto, parecían dos niñas jugando en lugar de una anciana y una joven cocinando.

Cundo estuvo lista la comida nos sentamos todos en el gran comedor, Helga parecía abrumada al parecer era demasiada gente a su alrededor, dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero no parecía feliz.

Cuando oscureció fui a su habitación.

-Helga ¿puedo pasar?

- pasa -sentada al borde de la cama-

-te traje leche y galletas

-gracias

-Helga, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, el no recordar nada, que estés aquí sintiéndote una extraña rodeada de extraños pero…

-me agrada tu familia, en verdad eres muy afortunado

-entonces dime, puedes confiar en mí, si no te sientes bien, o si lago te confunde, quiero que me tengas confianza, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero buscaremos la solución

-yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, no sé cómo explicarlo pero de hecho sé que en ti es en quien más puedo hacerlo es solo que no quiero abrumarte tú tienes tus problemas sin que yo te agregue los míos –mirando hacia abajo- sé que te sientes culpable por mi … pero la verdad no creo que quisieras hacerlo así que deja de preocuparte – sonriéndole-

- yo.. Yo … no digas eso (¿es enserio? ….¿es enserio?...carajo porque tienes que ser tan comprensiva que no ves que soy un mal nacido)

-lo vez, ya estas poniendo caras extrañas –volteando nuevamente hacia el suelo-

-te propongo un trato, tu dejas de preocuparte por ser una carga para mí, que quede caro no lo eres y tú me cuantas cuando te sientas mal ¿te parece?

-y ¿podre castigarte si no cumples?

-las veces que tú quieras

-¿lo que yo quiera?

- lo que tú quieras, ¿mañana te gustaría ir a algún sitio?

- ¿a dónde? iras tú con migo

-ja que es esto la inquisición española

-¿cómo dices? -riendo-

-olvídalo me acorde de alguien, entonces ¿quieres o no?

-sí, pero ¿Dónde?

- es una sorpresa

_**Continuara…..**_

_**gracias por los comentarios me encanta saber sus opiniones asi se si voy o no por un buen camino, seguiré escribiendo mientras no tenga un bloqueo =D**_

_**Clip al botoncito=P**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Es curioso lo que uno ignora de las personas, siempre vives pensando que las conoces lo suficiente bien pero o válgame dios, que debería sentir en una situación como esta, descubrir que la persona que ha vivido a lo largo de los años de una o cualquier manera cerca de ti y que crucialmente parecía que conocías no es verdad, he descubierto que es alérgica a las fresas, que su segundo nombre es Geraldine, ha ido a terapia regularmente a lo largo de los años desde que estamos en cuarto grado entre otra gran cantidad de cosas que uno se entera en un expediente médico.

Es domingo por la mañana y estoy exhausto no he dormido bien desde que Helga tubo el accidente, aunque me levanto aun siento en mi las secuelas del insomnio y para colmo lo poco que logro dormir solo tengo pesadillas de lo malnacido que soy y aunque me la paso suspirando como si eso me preparara para afrontar un día más de angustia en realidad solo demuestra que no sé qué demonios hacer al respecto.

He decidido un plan algo… bueno en realidad es algo desesperado, espero que por lo menos sirva de algo aunque en estos momentos de lo único que estoy seguro es que no estoy seguro de nada.

Mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina noto que al aparecer la abuela ya está preparando el desayuno, huele delicioso, entre una mescla de frutas pero con algo tostado.

-buenos días abuela

-buenos días Arnold pero no soy tu abuela

-¿Helga? Que haces levantada tú tienes que descansar un poco mas

-no tenía sueño, además quería prepararte algo especial, espero que no te haga daño, bueno es decir no sé si sea de tu agrado –mientras se rascaba el brazo- yo no sé si realmente sea comible espero que sí, pero si no te gusta no tienes que comerlo, bueno aggg….

-jajajajajajaja

-por qué te ríes –frunciendo el ceño- si no quieres no tienes que comerlo

- no te molestes, es solo que te ves realmente tier…. (¿Tierna? ¿Ibas a decir tierna? Si fueran otros tiempos estarías muerto Arnold) Es decir, me encantaría comérmelo

-pues no, ahora ya no te daré nada -frunciendo el ceño-

-ja eso está por verse señorita, tu dijiste que era para mí y yo solo tomare lo que es mío.

-espera no -mientras que el rubio tomaba el plato y se llevaba un trozo a la boca- ¿y bien?

-pues no estoy seguro, es decir esta algo así y esta parte de aquí está algo mmm –mientras la miraba y contenía la risa- (cielos esto es épico que fácil es burlarme de ella y sigo insistiendo si fueran otros tiempos estarías muerto)

- lo ves te dije que no sabía si estaba bueno- poniendo cara de aflicción-

-ja, que fácil eres de engañar, esta delicioso, Helga muchas gracias (en realidad si esta bueno)

-mentiroso

-claro que no, realmente está bueno

-mentiroso, y aunque fuera verdad que estuviera bueno de todas formas serias un mentiroso por engañarme la primera vez que dijiste que estaba malo pero solo suponiendo que realmente estuviera bueno y… aggggg…

-jajajajajajaja (ja y a mí me decías denso)

-ahora porque te burlas, sabes, esto es molesto

-jajajajajaa perdóname es solo que jamás pensé que pensaras tanto las cosas, ajajajajajaa nunca creí que fueras tan densa

-¿densa? No, por supuesto que no, bueno y tal vez si, bueno no puedo recordarlo, o es que nunca decía nada, y deja de burlarte…

- ajajajajajaa perdona está bien es solo que me parece tierno (bravo estúpido se lo dijiste) sabes yo sabía que tú eras así pero por alguna razón creo que jamás lo hacías en voz alta.

-ja pues ahora entiendo por qué de seguro te burlarías como lo haces ahora

-no me burlo, solo es algo grato de presenciar

-ja, cállate señor hablador, a decir verdad a mí también me da gracia ajajajajaa aun que es vergonzoso.

Ja, no, no lo es, solo depende de cómo lo mires –acercándose a ella – abre la boca (¿qué estás haciendo Shortman?)

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-abre la boca, no confías en mi (y sigo insistiendo ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?)

-mmmmmmmmmmmm está bien –abriendo la boca-

- y ahí va -dándole un poco de comida- ves esta deliciosa (carajo me tiembla la mono)

- mmmmmm bueno eso depende de cómo lo mires Arnold -guiñándole un ojo- y ahora ya puedo saber a qué lugar iremos

-pues el primer lugar…

-¿primer lugar? ¿Acaso serán varios?

-ja, valla, sí que eres observadora, pues si, serán varios lugares

-¿enserio? Y ¿con qué propósito?

-pues eso señorita será un misterio –riendo de lado a lado-

-¿Qué? No por favor dime

-no, es mi pequeño secreto, que sería de un hombre sin aire de misterio (ahora pensara que eres un tarado)

- pues seguro el aire de misterio del gran hombre se verá opacado por la incómoda incertidumbre de su pobre acompañante

- ¡hu! eso dolió Pataki, tengo que tomar eso como una negativa para acompañarme

-yo nunca dije que me negara, solo que estaría incomoda sin saber a dónde me llevaras

-eso es el toque del asunto ¿entonces si vas?

-bueno un poco de misterio no le hace daño nadie o ¿sí?

Me miro con un gran destello en los ojos, o es acaso que fue solo mi imaginación, si recuerdo bien ¿parecía que coqueteaba con ella? No, no, no, solo estoy siendo amable, bueno nunca tuve una conversación decente con ella, a lo mucho que llegábamos era aún breve momento civilizado antes de que me gritara cosas, así que si te comportas a si con ella es solo porque estas siendo amable ¿no? , Bueno, sí, no negare que se me hace linda actuando así, pero eso no significa nada, además yo solo quiero que se mejore.

-¿por qué vamos en coche? ¿Serán muchos lugares?

- tal vez, además no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado andando por ahí caminando

-¿por ahí? Te recuerdo que estaré contigo y no me pasara nada

-mmm aun así (en primer lugar por andar con migo terminaste así) es mejor así

-y dime esos lugares... ¿son especiales?

-mmm se podría decir que lo fueron en su momento

-¿en su momento?

-si, en su momento fueron parte de nuestras vidas

- entonces ¿tú...

-hemos llegado

-¿que es este lugar?

-es el preescolar donde asististe

Así se reduce todo, mi único plan consiste e llevarla a lugares donde paso gran parte de su vida, cualquier lugar que parezca significativo, lo sé, lo sé , se ve, suena y es desesperado pero qué más puedo hacer agarrarla de los hombros y decirle una y otra vez que recuerde, válgame dios eso sería todavía más desesperado y valla que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero esto es lo único más factible , la miro esperando cualquier reacción por mínima que sea, pero ella no dice ni hace nada solo esta fija en su lugar.

-Arnold ¿esto qué significa?

-mmm pues veras el doctor nos dijo que sería beneficioso que estimuláramos tu memoria y no se me ocurrió mejor manera que llevarte a lugares que conocías antes de…

-de que perdiera la memoria

-pues así es (genial, ahora parece molesta) pero si tu no quieres...

-me parece bien

-¿estas segura?¿no estas molesta?

-mmmmmmmmmmmm pues solo diré que espero que los otros lugares sean más emocionantes que este, ajajajajajaja te lo juro cuando lo vi no puede evitar pensar que soy una aburrida ajajajajaja

-jajajajaja creme, Helga G. Pataki no tiene una pisca de aburrida, pero enserio ¿no quieres ir adentro? tal vez una vez ahí puedas encontrar algo que te emocione

-jajajajajaja creme Arnold lo más emocionante de este lugar es la entrada –tocándose el pecho con la mano-

-¿Por qué? ¿pudiste recordar algo?

-mmmmmmm

-¿Qué? dime

-VERDES -mirándolo fijamente-

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sabes ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes unos hermosos ojos Arnold, ¡VERDES!

-¿he? (¿eso que tiene que ver?)

-sabes, ya no me parece tan aburrido, de hecho creo que es el lugar más importante, sin duda alguna.

-¿entonces quieres entrar?

-no, te parece que vallamos al siguiente o gran hombre lleno de misterio.

-mmmm si… claro, pero sigo sin entender

-yo igual, yo igual, pero sabes el verde de tu ojos se vería genial en la lluvia.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo para esta historia**_

_**Dejen Reviews =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-Y ahora ¿cuál será la parada capitán?- mirándolo divertida.

-¿Ahora estas tratando de ser graciosa o solo te burlas de mí? –dijo mientras conducía.

-Ambas por supuesto.

- Ahora nuestra parada es un misterio.

-¿No sabes a donde me llevaras? –dando un respingo y mirándolo consternada

-Dije que era un misterio, pero solo para ti –riendo burlón.

-Empiezo a sospechar que te gusta hacerme desvariar –mirándolo con gesto de aflicción.

¿Por qué me gustaría eso? (en realidad me encanta) ¿Por qué piezas eso? -mostrándose lo más serio posible.

-No lo sé, avances ciento como si fuera karma –mirando por la ventana-. tal vez solo te estas cobrando por algo que te hice, o tal vez, solo estoy siendo paranoica.

-Y todo eso ¿cuándo lo dedujiste? (enserio parece que tienes poderes psíquicos).

-No lo sé, ya te dije, estoy siendo paranoica -encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, solo estas pasando por un momento difícil. –Ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa-. Te aseguro que pronto todo esto será mejor.

Ella se me quedo mirando fijamente, no dijo nada, solo me miraba, sus ojos parecían reflejar una incertidumbre atroz.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -dijo nervioso-. ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

-no, es solo que, me doy cuenta que tú siempre eres muy amable –sonriéndole tiernamente-. A decir verdad eso me agrada mucho de ti.

Sin duda alguna soy un verdadero tarado, quien en su sano juicio al escuchar a una linda chica decirle que le agrada que sea amable chocaría su propio auto, y peor aún, el auto de su abuelo. Bueno no puedo culparme, el que esa linda chica fuese Helga G. Pataki lo justificaba.

Después de años y años de escuchar constantemente que me odiaba, esa confesión fue una total impresión para mí, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser el rey de la idiotez, cada día lo comprobaba más y más.

Inmediatamente después del impacto voltee hacia donde Helga, para mi alivio ella parecía no tener ningún golpe, gracias a dios traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

-Helga…Helga...

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no fue tan fuerte. –Mirándolo preocupada-. ¿No estas lastimado?

-No solo son algunos rasguños, nada de importancia.

Por suerte para ambos el chocar contra un árbol en un lugar algo alejado del bullicio de la gente hizo que nadie resultara herido, por dios, el abuelo se va infartar.

Inmediatamente llame a una grúa, debido a que el auto ya no dio marcha, definitivamente, el abuelo se va a infartar, se tendrá que quedar en el taller por algún tiempo, al salir de hablar con el mecánico exhale un suspiro resignado ¿es acaso que podía irme peor? De acurdo, de acuerdo, ya no volveré a preguntar, que alguien me explique ¿cómo es que en un día soleado se formó una tormenta? Definitivamente el destino conspira en mi contra.

Caminamos un rato en la lluvia, correr no serviría de nada.

-Arnold ¿estas molesto?

-No, es solo que no puedo creer mi suerte.

-No es tan malo –tomándolo cálidamente por el hombro-. Ya verás que pronto todo esto será mejor.

Me pare en seco, voltee para mírala directamente a la cara, todo esto parecía tan bizarro, en que universo alterno Helga era un buen apoyo moral, al parecer había muchas cosas que ignoraba por completo referente a ella. Bizarro sin dudas. Tan bizarro como notar lo despiadadamente hermosa que se veía totalmente cubierta por la lluvia, con esa aura de comprensión mezclada con el aroma a flores que desprendía su cabello húmedo, y que decir de ese profundo azul de sus ojos, desde cuando ella tenía los ojos azules. -Carajo- pronuncio una débil voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Una inmensa alegría recorrió todo mi ser, de pronto la lluvia ya no me molestaba y solo empecé a reír sin control hasta que mi estómago me dolió y me obligo a doblarme.

-Seguro quien dijo esa frase es un tonto optimista –dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-El tonto optimista más sabio del mundo –dijo solidaria.

-Gracias -se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo fuertemente-. De verdad muchas gracias.

Al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian, hoy como en aquellos días, nuevamente estaba abrazándola como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando ella hacia algo que realmente me sorprendía, con la diferencia de que esta vez ella no me alejo y me correspondió el abrazo.

Bien dicen que no te puedes hablar de algo que no conoces, como carajos iba a saber yo que los abrazos de esa mujer generan tal adicción.

Me sentía tan bien, como si ya nada importara, la presión de sus cálidas manos sobre mi espalda era reconfortante y estrecharla sobre mi pecho me hacía sentir poderoso. –Carajo, carajo, carajo.- esa voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Y el saber que ellos eran tan escasos para cualquiera los hacia más invaluables. De pronto me sentí tan bendecido.

El separarme de ella me costó y mucho, no lo negare.

Caminamos hasta llegar al parque y refugiarnos debajo de árbol, ella parecía muy calmada aunque titiritaba del frio, le daría mi abrigo si tuviera uno, aunque empapado de poco le serviría.

-Parece que nuestra aventura de hoy no es como la planee –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dando una sonrisa resignada.

-No, pero no negaras que fue divertida.

-Eres extraña –dándole un codazo-.

-Bueno no puedo negar ni confirmar eso, pero en verdad me pareció única -regresándole el codazo.

-Ahora si te burlas de mi –fingiendo aflicción.

-Bueno, considero que las cosas únicas son más memorables de vivir.

-Sabes, concuerdo totalmente -hizo una pausa- y dime ¿el verde de mis ojos se ven tan genial en la lluvia como creías?

- Tenlo por seguro Arnold –sonrojándose-. Es un espectáculo memorable de presenciar.

**Continuara…. **

**Súper cortito, lo sé, pero la inspiración tardó en llegar y me dije a mi misma: mi misma aunque sea cortito debes escribir algo y a si fue**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios al igual que a los que solo la leen espero que les siga gustando, saludos. =)**

**Dejen comentario y se los aseguro seré muy feliz.**


End file.
